


Black Cat In A Basket

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the snape100 challenge, "Snape's familiar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat In A Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None   
> Pairings: None   
> A/N: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" the stallkeeper asks carefully. Not that he isn't happy to get rid of the evil beast, but the interested buyer doesn't look the type you'd want to mess with, either.

"Definitely," Severus says.

Hissing and clawing ensue. Fur flies in all directions. The black cat is put in a basket.

Severus pays the merchant and takes his new companion home.

The first thing she does is scare the wits out of his father.

"You'll do nicely," Severus remarks and offers her some shrimps.

The look on the cat's face tells him likewise.


End file.
